ular tangga
by s4kur4miyuz4ki
Summary: kehebohan natsu dkk bermain ular tangga
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry : natsu,lucy,erza dan gray berlomba untuk memenangkan permainan ular tangga. (gak pinter bikin sumarry!)

Ular tangga.

Warning : bahasa gak baku,gj,aneh dan ancur.

Di suatu sore yang mendung , di taman sd fairy tail terlihat 4 orang anak yang sedang bosan menunggu di jemput oleh orang tua masing-masing.

"AAAAH! Boseeeen!" teriak natsu. "sama aku juga bosen! Emang kamu aja?!" timpal erza yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. "bukannya dari tadi kamu lagi asyik baca komik? Kok bosen sih?" tanya gray yang sedang membungkuk di depan erza sambil memerhatikan sampul buku yang di baca erza. "komik dengkulmu! Jelas-jelas disini tulisannya buku pelajaran ipa kelas 5!" kemudian gray memerhatikan sampul buku itu sekali lagi."eh,iya...ya...hehehe..." erza hanya mendengus kesal lalu melirik ke arah lucy yang duduk disebelah kanan natsu."lucy?kok diem aja?"tanya erza. "lagi males..."jawab lucy. "sama...kita semua juga pada males and bosen nunggu 2 jam gak dijemput-jemput! Emang kamu aja?!"gerutu natsu. Erza langsung mendelik ke natsu."iiih! copas deh!" natsu Cuma nyengir."oya!" pekik lucy sambil ngeraba kedalam tasnya.

" heh?" natsu,erza,gray pada ngintip ke tas lucy.

"ada yang baru nih!"

"apa?" (pakai ini dulu ya,dah siap?,udah,nanti dingin loh! *kayak afika nih... -_- )

"kepo deh..!" (oh..ternyata beda..)

"iih..! serius lucy!"

"aku dua rius malah!"

"lucy...!"

"hehehehe...nih!" dikeluarkannya sebuah papan berwarna-warni dan sebuah dompet kecil. "apaan nih?kamu bawa ular tangga?" tanya gray sambil memerhatikan papan tersebut (udah tau nanya!).

" ini buat apa? Kok ada kartunya? Trus orang-orangannya kok aneh? Eh,tapi aku pernah liat orang-orangan ini dimana ya..." kata natsu sambil ngeluarin isi dompet kecil tersebut.

"oooh! Aku tau! Aku tau! Ini kan tokoh-tokoh di film spongebob trianglepants! Aku sering nonton!" ujar erza girang. Natsu,lucy,gray Cuma ber-ooh ria.

"yaudah, mulai yuk!" kata lucy.

"eeeeh, tunggu!"ujar natsu.

"apa lagi sih?" tanya lucy yang udah mulai kesel. Habis,dari tadi gak main-main!

"nih,mainan namanya apa? kita bertiga kan gak tau cara mainnya!" kata natsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk erza ama gray.

"haaaaa?! Kita? Lo aja kaleee gue nggak!" teriak erza ama gray bareng di kedua kuping natsu. "iya..ya.. budeg nih! Ah!"ujar natsu kesel ngusap-ngusap kupingnya. Kasian natsu...kupingnya radiasi! "hadeeh...natsu yang o'on,geblek plus idiot...ini namanya ular tangga!" jelas lucy. "tapi perasaanku ular tangga gak pake kartu deh" ujar natsu. "lah,tu tau! Tadi katanya gak tau!" protes lucy. "yee...aku mah udah tau ini permainan apa! Tapi yang bikin bingung itu, setauku gak pake kartu!" ujar natsu. "yah...gini loh...nanti kalo setiap orang jalan,ambil kartu gitu...lagipula yang bikin mainannya author sih..jadi ya..rada-rada.." jelas erza (*erza ditimpuk batu sama author*). "hah? Aku gak ngerti!" kata gray. Semuanya pada noleh ke gray. "lho,bukannya kamu udah tau cara mainnya? Kan tadi kamu ikut teriak di kuping natsu? Kok gak ngerti sih?!" tanya lucy. "ehehehe...sebenernya aku Cuma pura-pura ngerti..." kata gray nyengir kuda. Natsu yang ngga trima tadi di triakin gray, di kuping lagi! Udah esmosi banget .(emosi! Emosi! Bukan esmosii!)

" lo, tuh ya! Udah gak tau, nge-sok ! Pake teriakin kuping orang lagi! "

"sory..nat..ini demi reputasi gua yang masih pinteran dikit dari elu.."(cih! Reputasi!)

"hallaah! Alesan tuh nat!" kata lucy sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gray.

"diem lu!" kata gray. Lucy langsung ngumpet di balik erza. Jaga-jaga siapa tau dia bakal di marahin gray. (emang udah marah kaleee) "eh ,udah dong! Gak mulai-mulai nih!"ujar erza.

Akhirnya mereka mempersiapkan diri.(widih! Kayak mau perang nih!)

Natsu= patric

Lucy=spongebob

Erza=mr. crab

Gray=squidward

"gyahahaha! !"

TAK! TAK!

Satu jitakan mampir di kepala natsu dan gray. "HEH! Gini-gini tuh kaya tauk! Nggak kayak kamu berdua! Satunya idungnya meler! Satunya lagi geblek!" ujar erza sowet. "sory..."kata natsu dan gray bimoli ( bibir monyong lima centi ). Sementara itu lucy sibuk ngerekam adegan tersebut dengan handycam yang entah dari mana datangnya.(soalnya mika gak nulis di fanfic kalo lucy bawa handycam)

"nah,sekarang hompimpah siapa yang duluan!"

"hompimpahalaiumgambreng! Nekijahpakebajurommbreng!"(bisa baca?)

Setelah semua mendapat giliran, mereka memulai permainan.

"nah aku ngocok duluan ya!" kata gray. Cokocokocokocokocok! "lima! Tu..a..ga..pat..ma! yes tangga!"gray naik ke angka 15. "sekarang ambil kartu"ujar gray sambil ngambil kartu."isinya...maju empat langkah,tu..a..ga..pat..cihuuii! tangga lagi!"gray di angka 30."alaah!sombong! sekarang giliranku!" kata lucy. Cokocokocokocokocok! " yeee! Enam!" kata lucy memeletkan lidahnya ke gray. "yee! Ngocok lagi!" Cokocokocokocokocok! "enam lagi! "kata lucy sambil ngocok dadu lagi. Cokocokocokocokocok! " eh,lima...tuagapatma! ambil kartu...isinya...maju delapan langkah!" lucy pun maju delapan langkah dan berhenti di angka 25. " waah! Naik!" kata lucy naik tangga ke angka 33. "waah! Lucy hebat! Sekarang giliranku!"ujar erza. Gray hanya mendengus kesal. _Halaaah Cuma kebetulan! _batin gray. Cokocokocokocokocok! " lima...naik...ambil kartu...maju enam langkah tu..a..ga..pat..ma..nam!" erza berhenti diangka 31. _Cih!beda dikit!_ Batin gray kesel. "yosh! Sekarang giliranku! " kata natsu. "eeh,tunggu!" kata lucy. "apa Lagi?!" tanya natsu ama gray kompak. "gimana kalau kita taruhan? Yang menang,hadiahnya boleh minta dan ngelakuin apa aja selama sehari? Gimana? Setuju?" tanya lucy. Gray,erza ama natsu saling berpandangan,sebelum mereka terbayang-bayang dengan hadiah yang akan mereka peroleh."oke! Setujuuuu!" lucy yang melihat tingkah ketiga temannya hanya tersenyum sinis. _Hehehehe...jangan harap kalian bakal menang!_ Batin lucy.

"udah sekarang giliranku!" kata natsu ngocok dadu. Cokocokocokocokocok! "lima! Naik! Ambil kartu...maju tujuh langkah...tuagapatmanamjuh!" natsu berhenti di angka 32. _Ya ampuun! Gua ditinggal! Hiks..hiks..hiks...nasib.._batin gray gigit jari. "napa lu?" tanya natsu. (cieee perhatian nih!#author dijitak natsu)

"gapapa...Cuma gatel.." jawab gray bohong.

"gatel kok digigit? Gak tambah sakit tuh?" tanya erza.

" anjingku juga gitu kok, kalau gatel" ujar lucy. Gray merasa gak trima disamain sama anjingnya lucy (yaiyalah...gray manusia..anjingnya lucy hewan!).

"udah! Sekarang giliranku! " kata gray ngocok dadu.

"tiga...ambil kartu...isinya..mundur dua langkah..tu..a..AAH! ular!"gray di angka 12. Lucy langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "mana?! Mana?! Mana ularnya?!" tanya lucy clingak-clinguk(?). Erza,natsu dan gray sweatdrop ngeliat lucy, O'on nih anak." Gak ada ular lucy! Gak ada! Gray tadi tuh kena ular yang ada di ular tangga! Bukan ular beneran!" kata natsu sowet. Lucy Cuma bisa ber -ooh ria. " nah,sekarang giliranku!" kemudian lucy mengocok dadu di tangannya. Cokocokocokocokocok! "tiga..ambil kartu..maju tujuh langkah!" lucy berhenti di angka 43. "giliranku!" kata erza ngocok. Cokocokocokocokocok! " empat..ambil kartu...maju lima langkah..tuagapatma...tangga!" erza berhenti di angka 50. _Wah! Erza membahayakan! Aku gak boleh kalah!_batin lucy. " sekarang aku!" kata natsu bersiap-siap ngocok. Cokocokocokocokocok! "enam...ngcok lagi.." Cokocokocokocokocok! " lima...ambil kartu...isinya..maju sepuluh langkah...wah! tangga!" natsu naik ke angka 48. _Ternyata natsu membahayakan juga! Gawat!_ Batin lucy. "sekarang aku"

"lucy!"

Gray,natsu,lucy dan erza menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang. Di belakang mereka terdapat seorang laki-laki tinggi yang memakai seragam SMA berambut pirang. "oni-chan!" panggil lucy. "ayo pulang! Mau hujan nih!" ujar laki-laki tersebut. "sapa tuh?" tanya natsu. "kakakku,sting" jawab lucy." yaah..lucy pulang...gak jadi main doong..."keluh gray. "gapapa...yang penting inget angkanya,besok kita sambung!" ujar erza sambil membantu lucy merapikan papan ular tangga. "aku pulang dulu ya..bye!bye!" pamit lucy meninggalkan erza,natsu dan gray.

"yaah..tinggal bertiga..."keluh mereka kompak.

**CTAAAAR!**

"GYYAAAAA! PETIIIIIIRR!"

**TBC**

**Nah..gimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic mika yang ini? Bagus? Mengecewakan? Aneh atau...lucu? yang mana aja boleh deh...oya! hehehe...disini sting berperan sebagai kakaknya lucy! Dan...umur mereka jauh banget ya...? hehehe...tapi gapapa...lagi kepingin masukin sting dalam fanfic ini! Trus...hehehe...soal spongebob the trianglepants...bisa bayangin gak tuh,gimana jadinya? HAHAHAHA! *gila* hehehe...jadi siapa yang bakal menang nih..? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! Jangan lupa review! **

**salam maniez **

**mika-chan **


	2. siapa yang menang?

**Warning : bahasa gak baku,gj,aneh,berantakan.**

**KRIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Bel sepeda,eh! Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid SD fairy tail berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali 4 anak. Yaitu natsu,lucy,erza dan gray.

"eh,lucy kamu bawa ular tangga nggak?" tanya gray.

"bawa dong! Nih!" jawab lucy mengeluarkan ular tangga dari tas pinknya.

"horeeee! Ngelanjutin yang kemareeen!" sorak natsu. Sementara erza sibuk menata papan ular tangga. " nah,urutan maennya kayak kemaren,ya! Pada inget di angka berapa,kan?" tanya erza kepada tiga temannya. "Inget,laah!" sorak ketiganya. "yaudah mulai, yuk!" kata lucy.

"sekarang aku dulu!" kata gray megang dadu. "kemaren aku diangka berapa ya...? eh, nat, kemaren gua di angka berapa?" tanya gray ke natsu.

" gue gak tahu dan gak mau tahu karena gua gak mau dibilang sok tahu dan gue juga gak suka tahu! Gue lebih suka tempe" jawab natsu enteng.

(gray,erza,lucy eh author nganga)

"sarap lu!" kata erza.

"tau,nih! Eh lucy,kemarin aku di angka berapa ya?" tanya gray.

"12"

"oh,ya! 12!" kata gray ngocok dadu. Cokocokocok! " ng...enam...wah,naik!" sekarang gray di angka 41. "ambil kartu...isinya maju tiga langkah" gray di angka 44.

"sekarang aku!" Kata lucy. Cokocokocok! Lucy mendapat angka 4 dan berhenti di angka 47. " isi kartunya...maju lima langkah!" lucy berjalan ke angka 52. "hehehehe..."

"nah,aku! " kata erza ngocok dadu. " hm..empat..tuagapat..ambil kartu..isinya..maju tujuh langkah..tuagapatmanamjuh!" erza berhenti di angka 61. "nah,giliran natsu!" kata erza.

"wokkeeh! " Cokocokocok! " lima! Isi kartu...maju tiga langkah!" natsu berhenti di angka 56.

_AAARGH! Gua ditinggaal! Benar-benar ditinggal!_ Batin gray sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri ( yayalah...masa rambut orang lain... -_-).

"oi! Lu napa ,sih?! Gatel,hah?" tanya natsu gemes. Dari kemaren gatelnya gak ilang-ilang,natsu jadi ngeri sendiri. Sementara erza dan lucy mencoba menjauh,takut ketularan! (author di gebukin gray)

"iiih! Lu kutuan, gray?" tanya erza dengan nada jijik.

"iya,tuh! Kayak anjingku!" tatap lucy jijik. Mendengar itu,natsu pun ikut menjauh dari gray.

"woi,woi,woi! Apaan sih?! Gatel,kutuan, anjing! Gua gak gatel,gak kutuan dan gua bukan anjing! Gua manusia!" gerutu gray. Dia paling gak bisa terima kalo dibilang anjing ama lucy.

"iya,iya! Brisik!" ujar erza mendekat. Begitu juga lucy dan natsu. "eh, tapi tetangga gua ada yang punya kucing namanya gray,lho!" goda natsu ke gray.

"oooo..lu mau ngajak berantem nih,ceritanya..?hah?okeh! sini,lu! Gua bogem!" kata gray.

"okeeh! Siapa takut?!" kata natsu.

BAK !BUK! BAK! BUK! DESH! DESH! GEDEBUK! KROMPYANG! KROMPYANG!

"BERHENTIIIIIII!"

Semuanya diam.

Natsu dan gray berhenti berantem sedangkan lucy tutup telinga.

" mo main apa gak?!" teriak erza.

"mau..." jawab natsu,gray dan lucy serentak.

"kalo gitu berhenti berantem! Kalo gak, gua berentiin nih game,sekarang juga!" ancam erza dengan tongkat baseball ditangan kanannya. Sementara gray,natsu dan lucy udah nelen ludah sambil keringetan. " nah,sekarang giliran gray lagi!" kata erza.

"i,iya..."kemudian gray mengocok dadu dan mendapat angka 2. "arrggh! Kenapa gua sial teruuus!" teriak gray gak jelas.

"eh,eh,eh,! Tenang dulu dong! Kan,kamu belum ambill kartu!" ujar lucy.

"percuma! Ambil kartu juga dapetnya segitu mulu! Nih! Liat nih buktinya! Isi kartu,selamat! Anda maju 17 langkah! Liat,kan?! Gua sial bange-"

Gray diam.

Erza diam.

Lucy diam.

Natsu ngupil (#plak!)

Bahkan author pun terdiam (tidur..z...z..z.. *ngaco!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOORRRAAAAY! HORRAAAYY! OYE! OYE! 17 LANGKAH?! LU LIAT GAK NIH?! LIAT GAK?! HEH! LIAT!" sorak gray alay sambil nunjukin kartunya di depan muka erza,didepan mata lucy dan di depan hidung natsu (joget caes*r).

"IYAAAAAAA LIAAAAT! LU BRISIK BANGET SIIH!" teriak erza,natsu dan lucy kesal di kuping gray.

"lo biasa aja dong! Alay banget sih jadi orang?! " protes natsu yang hidungnya sempet kecolek kartu gray (hiiii!#plak).

"tau nih! Brisik! Mataku keculek nih!" protes lucy ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"eh,lu semua pada gak tau ya! Nih pertama kalinya gua dapet keberuntungan kayak gini! Rejeki,nih! Rejeki!" sekarang gray nyium-nyium(?) kartunya yang langsung di getok ama lucy.

"jorok,ah! Kartuku nih!" ujar lucy ngusap-ngusap kartunya pake baju natsu.

"eh,lu ngelap kartu jangan pake baju gua, dong!" kata natsu narik bajunya.

"ya masa' pake baju erza?" bisik lucy nelen ludah.

"oh,iya,ya..."jawab natsu merinding.

"apa sih?" tanya erza kepo.

"eh,egak...ini..anu.."kata natsu gelagepan(?).

"gelang kamu baru ya?" tanya lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hehehe...iya..kemaren beli di st*b*ri" kata erza memainkan gelang putihnya.

"eh,dimana?berapaan? Kok kemaren aku kesana gak ada?" tanya lucy yang tadi niatnya ngalihin pembicaraan malah ikut kepo sama gelangnya erza.

"yang di deket toko es krim itu loh! Harganya 2000!"

"nanti aku beli,ah!"

"woi! Jadi main gak? Malah ngomong gak mutu!" gerutu natsu dan gray yang iuuh(?) banget ngeliat erza ama lucy ngomongin gelang.

"eh,iya.." jawab lucy.

"nah! Sekarang maju 17 langkah! Hehehe...tu.. a.. ga.. pat.. ma.. nam.. juh.. pan. .lan.. luh.. las.. walas.. galas.. patlas.. malas ...namlas... julas! AARGH! ULAAR! TIDAAAK!" triak gray gak jelas.

(natsu,lucy,erza n author nganga)

"tiiidaaak...no..no..no..why..why...why...?hiks...hiks..."isak gray galau (hah? Galau? Gak layau!#plak).

"udalah gray...sabar...masih banyak kesempatan kok...tenang aja...kamu turunnya gak jauh-jauh amat kok...aku aja di angka 52..erza 61...natsu 56...kamu Cuma diangka 22 kok..." ujar lucy yang berusaha menghibur tapi malah bikin gray nge-down setelah tau dia turun diangka berapa.

"iya...bener tuh...lo jauh banget kok..eh salah! Gak jauh banget ko..."erza ikut-ikut. Natsu? Iih ogaah ngibur gray!

"Perasaan, lu dapet beruntung sekali langsung sial,deh!" duk!tangan kiri erza langsung menyentuh (mukul! Bukan nyentuh!)lengan kiri natsu.

"tapi..."

"udahlah...gak usah galau gitu napa.. santai aja..." hibur erza. Gray Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"nah,sekarang ayo kita lanjuuut!"kata lucy.

"sekarang giliran siapa?" tanya natsu.

"akuuu!" lucy angkat tangan kemudian mengocok dadu.

Cokocokocok!

"hm...4 tu.. a.. ga.. pat...isi kartu...mundur dua langkah..satu..dua..TANGGA!" sorak lucy girang.

"naik kemana,tuh?" natsu kepo.

"ng...HAH! 92! YEAAAAY!" lucy langsung jingkrak-jingkrak(?) gak jelas sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu yang gak jelas juga.

_Hiks..terlambat sudah...hiks.._batin gray nangis di pojokkan kelas. Lucy yang sedang jingkrak-jingkrak langsung bungkam setelah mendapat isyarat dari erza. "uups...sory.."

**HENING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ah..em..se,sekarang giliranku! Ya,giliranku!" erza berusaha mengidupkan suasana sambil ngocok dadu. Cokocokocok!

"hm...tiga..ambil kartu..isinya...maju delapan langkah lalu ambil kartu lagi.." kata erza maju sebelas langkah."pan..lan..luh..las..eh,tangga! Naik ke...97...ambil kartu...mundur tujuh langkah..." erza berhenti di angka 90.

_Huuh...selamat...ta,tapi...huee..ditinggal..._kini gray semakin menjadi-jadi (menjadi apa?*garuk"). Malahan, bukannya ke pojok kelas,gray mendekat ke arah jendela. Erza langsung bersiap siaga di sebelah gray. Kali aja gray mau **itu **(bunuh diri!).

"nah,giliranku!" Cokocokocok! " 5...isi kartunya..naik ke angka 87.." kata natsu menjalankan patric,orang-orangannya.

"sudah,ya..." gray berdiri dan mengahadap ke arah jendela. "eeeeh! Tunggu! Sekarang giliranmu!" cegah erza menarik kerah baju gray dari belakang. "eh!eh! uhuk!uhuk! hoeek!" gray gak bisa nafas karena kecekik erza.

"eeh..sory...hehehe..."erza melepaskan kerah baju gray sambil nyengir.

"bener tuh,gray! Sekarang giliranmu! Semangat,dong!" ujar lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Gray tersenyum. "tapi kalo kamu sial lagi,loncat aja gapapa kok!" sambung lucy enteng. Erza langsung meotot ke lucy. Gara-gara lucy ngomong gitu,gray kembali bergalau-ria.

"udah,buruan ngocok!" kata natsu. Cokocokocok!

"enam...isi kartu..maju empat langkah..." gray berada di angka 32. Cokocokocok! "enam lagi...isi kartu..maju 12 langkah..."gray berhenti di angka 50.

"gitu banget mukannya...seneng dong..ayo ngocok lagi!" ujar erza. Gray Cuma bisa mengeluh,karena udah tau kalo dia bakalan dapet nasib buruk. Cokocokocok! " satu..isi kartu...maju 8 langkah.."gray berhenti diangka 58.

"kok gak naik?" tanya natsu. "heh?" gray celingukan kepada tiga temannya. "naik,ya?"

"iyaaa graaaay..." jawab natsu,lucy,erza n author bareng. "okeh...huh...huufft..."gray tarik nafas. "aku naik ke... 80! 80? 80! Yups! 80" sekarang gray udah sedikit sembuh dari penyakit ** g.a.l.a.u** nya yang gak layau itu.

"ecieeeeeeeeeeeee...80niyeeeee..."seru lucy. Erza juga ngikut-ngikut. Natsu? Sekali lagi! **Ogah!** Hehehe...katakan bersamaku! Gunung...jembat-! gak penting! Oke,lanjut...( gj )

"nah, giliranku lagiii!" Cokocokocok! "2...isi kartu...maju lima langkah!" lucy memajukkan spongebob sampai angka 99. "kyaaa! Bentar lagiiii!" sorak lucy girang. Natsu,erza,gray en author jadi dag dig dug. Kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang nih,ular tangga. Mari kita intip kedalem hati para pemain!

Natsu : _GILA! NYARIS BANGET,TUH! SIAL! INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN! TIDAK BISA! TIDAK!_

erza : _SIALAN! LO,LUCY! GUE GAK BISA MEMBIARKAN INI TERJADI! YA,TUHAN! BANTU GUE!_

Gray : _kira-kira...gue mo ngapain ya? Gantung diri? Ah, kelamaan matinya! Lompat dari jendela? Ntar dicegah erza lagi! AHA! Gue tau! Pinjem pisau dapur sekolah aja,pas makan siang nanti!_

Lucy : _kok,pada diem?_

Author : _aaah! Enaknya siapa yang menang,nih?! Gak ada ide! Duh,kok sakit perut ya?_

**(bagian author mohon abaikan! Itu benar benar sangat sangat very very super duper gak penting!) **

"HOI!" teriakan lucy membuyarkan lamunan ketiga temannya.

"kok diem,sih?" erza,gray dan natsu Cuma geleng kepala. "gakpapa,kok!"jawab mereka serempak.

"nah,giliranku!" kata erza. Cokocokocok! "eeh...4..isi kartu...maju 2 langkah..." erza berhenti di 96."wah,dikit lagi!"seru erza.

"my turn!" kata natsu.

"duileeeh...pake bahasa inggris segelas euy!"(baca:segala) komentar gray. Natsu Cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas. "ah, lu katrox banget,cih! " kata natsu." Yee..enax ajha,lu! Gue gax katrox!" bales gray.

"e,udah dong! Gue jijik tau dengernya!" kata erza menghentikan percakapan alay natsu dan gray yang gak mutu plus menjijikkan itu. "tau,nih! Kalo erza yang ngomong mah,meding! La,ini?" timpal lucy yang juga jijik dengan percakapan natsu dan gray.

"kamu bilang apa,lucy?" tanya erza dengan death glarenya. "weh..e,enggak..kok...Cuma rambut kamu rapi banget..."lucy bo'ong. "oh..."erza ber oh-ria.

"haah! Udah! My turn! My turn!" Cokocokocok! "hm..4..isi kartu...maju tujuh langkah!" natsu memajukan patric ke angka 98. "cih! Kurang dikit!"

"ih! Selisih satu sama aku?!" kata lucy panik. Natsu hanya angkat bahu dengan wajah shonghongnya (baca:songong! Shonghong itu bahasa cina! *ngaco!). "hufft...gue lagi..." keluh gray with the galau gak layau sindromnya (apaan tuh?!).

Cokocokocok! "5..isi kartu..maju tujuh langkah...92! cihuii!" kini the galau gak layau sindromnya gray menghilang kembali. Berganti dengan wajah yang berserak-serak (berseri-berseri! Bukan berserak-serak!).

"kayaknya..bentar lagi bakal selesai deh,ular tangganya" kata lucy.

"iya..ya..udah mendekati semua! Aku di 96,lucy di 99,natsu di 98..gray..juga udah deket,92.." kata erza sambil melihat dimana orang-orangan mereka berhenti.

"yosh! Giliranku!" Cokocokocok! Lucy mendapat angka 2"yaah...dua! harusnyakan satu! Huuh! Isi kartu..maju 2 langkah..sama aja dong!" keluh lucy panjang. Natsu dan gray terkekeh medengarnya.

"eeeeh! Awas ya! Kalo aku menang,tau rasa kalian!" ancam lucy garang. Tapi..yang namanya lucy...mah,mana keliatan garangnya! (*author di tabok lucy*) eeh..maksudnya..garang banget!

"nah,aku jalan lagi!" kata erza ngocok dadu. "3...isi kartu...mundur 2 langkah..hufft..97!" keluh erza.

"hah! Sekarang giliran gue beraksi!" kata natsu sok kece (kece? Hoeek! Iuuh! Cuih!cuih!*author di gebukin natsu*).

Cokocokocok! "4...isi kartu..maju 5 langkah! Arrggh!" natsu berhenti di angka 96.

"hehehe..gue lagi.." Cokocokocok! Gray mendapat angka 5 dan berhenti di angka 97.

**KRIIIIIING KRIIIIIIING**

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi natsu,lucy,erza dan gray segera membereskan ular tangga mereka dengan kesal.

"aah...dikit lagiii...kenapa mesti bel siih?" erza cemberut. "iya...nih..huufft.." lucy ikut ceberut."habis ini pelajaran apa?" tanya natsu." Heh? Habis ini...matematika.."jawab erza.

"OH TIDAAK! MAMPUS! GUE BELOM BELAJAR!" teriak natsu dan gray kompak ketoprak.

**TBC**

**Haaaaaaaahh...akhirnya selesai dalam satu malaam! Huaah..mika ngantuk bangeettt...semalaman ngetik...mana menyebalkan belum update lagi! Huuftt...sory ya..update lama...pulsa modemnya abis,siiih! Jadi silahkan nyumbang uang tiga ratus ribu kalo mau update kilat! Hehehe..becanda...tapi yang mau nyumbang boleh, kok! Yaah..sekian dari mika! Hoooaahhh! (*nguap) Byeee! Mika mo bobok dulu!**

**Salam maniez**

**Mika-chan**

**Oya! Jangan lupa review! Bye! Bye!**


	3. pengumuman

**Di mohon untuk memilih antara**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Erza**

**lucy**

**Sebagai pemenang ular tangganya karena mika-chan nge-blank**

**Pemilihan berakhir sampai...kapan ya? Kapan-kapan dech!# ngaco!**

**Berakhir sampai chappie 3 update! Oke?!**

**Author butuh 10 suara di masing-masing character oke?! w **

**Jangan lupa lo ya?! Klo gak, fanficnya gak bakal update! Oke?!**

**Dan jangan lupa di review tulis nama charater trus cara mereka menangin ular tangganya! Oke?!**

**Contoh : erza. Cara menangnya dengan cara menipu ketiga temannya. Oke?!**

**Gray sudah ada 5 suara**

**Natsu sudah ada 2 suara**

**Lucy sudah ada 1 suara**

**Erza belum ada suara**

**Daah..mika bobok dulu ya..! oke?!**

**Salam maniez**

**Mika-chan**

**Hooaaam!**


End file.
